Zing
by Winter Bells
Summary: i love you without a reason. i love you in silence. indonesian. canon ficlet. GallyxNewt Pair's. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: The Maze Runner bukan milik saya. Hanya karya seorang penggemar tanpa maksud meraup keuntungan materiil.

Warning: Boys Love, OOC

Pairing: Gally x Newt —aaa rasanya kok unyu ya bikin pair ini (?) #dibuang

note1: italic di dalam cerita berarti pov 3. karena saya pakai pov 1. italic juga berarti ungkapan lain, ucapan hati, atau komentar lainnya. supaya tidak bingung ' ')/

note2: diambil berdasarkan film the maze runner.

* * *

**Zing**

By: **Winter** **Bells**

* * *

Selalu Newt, selalu dirinya.

Saat sayup decitan pintu kayu menyala, selalu ia. selalu dirinya yang memulai.

Saat dering tembok berlabuh, selalu ia, selalu Newt yang bersiap di barisan depan.

Tapi, tapi, tapi, aku tak membiarkannya—  
"Kalau perlu, aku akan menjadi Runner—"

"—bodoh, kau kira kau sanggup? kau kira kau kuat—"

Kalimat itu belum tergenap sebelum rona itu menutup rapat emosiku. Selalu ia, selalu dirinya yang mendatangkan amukan radam.

Selalu Newt, selalu ia yang menyalakan semangatku.

"Gally, jangan bertindak bodoh—"  
Selalu Newt, selalu dia. selalu dirinya.

.

* * *

**x**

* * *

_Suatu waktu Gally ingin bersamanya. Dalam kobaran api unggun yang menyala-nyala dengan sulutan kayu oak beraroma khas._  
"Aku mulai menyerah, tak ada artinya lagi—"

_Tapi selalu ia, selalu ia yang mematahkan rengut di wajah Gally._

"Kalau kau masih melihat kejamnya terik matahari di atas sana, basahnya rumput Glade, kakunya tembok itu, harapan tak pernah pudar—"

_Selalu Newt, selalu ia yang melukis asa di atas es yang mulai mencair. Membekukannya kembali._

_Selalu Newt._

"Siapa aku! Apa yang kulakukan di sini! Siapa kalian!"

"—kau aman bersama kami. kau aman bersamaku. Kita keluarga,"

Saat jeruji itu mengangkatku ke atas. Bersama gandum-gandum keemasan, bersama buah pear membulat pasi-ia turun membisikkanku sebuah mantra.

"—kita keluarga. Tenanglah,"

Selalu ia, selalu Newt.

Kala itu rumput Glade basah. Aromanya melebur bersama tanah yang sedikit berair. Beratapkan langit malam bertabur galaksi. Surai keemasan bergelombang milik Newt berada di sana. Di antara ilalang yang tumbuh merunduk. Newt berujar, dengan akal sedikit meliar—

"Aku masih belum tahu siapa diriku sebelum ini,"

"kau akan mencari tahunya?"

"Tidak. Cukup Glades menjadi keluargaku. Setelah itu, aku pasrah,"

Aku berjanji. Aku berjanji akan membawa kita kembali ke dunia normal. Lepas dari labirin laknat itu. Dari sirinenya yang mencuatkan nyawa keluar. Kita pasti **pulang**.

_Selalu ia, selalu dirinya yang menjadi alasan Gally tetap hidup. Hitungan bulan sudah meredupkan nyalinya—terikat nyawa-nyawa yang sudah melayang._

_Selalu Newt. Mengapa selalu dirinya?_

.

* * *

**y**

* * *

.

_"Kenapa mukamu selalu terlihat kesal? Apa itu sudah bawaanmu?"_

_"—kau ingin aku berubah?"_

_Newt terdiam dengan wajah polos. Dengan tatapan konstan. Dengan senyum agak patah. "Itu sudah cukup—" kalimat itu belum sempurna._

Saat bocah perusak itu datang dengan sejuta ide gilanya. Mengayun pelan kapak di antara_ tali yang rapuh_.

"Dia gila, dia berusaha mengacaukan kita semua!"

Aku hanya memintamu untuk mengiyakan atau sekadar diam, tapi kau berbuat lebih.

"Kendalikan emosimu, Gal!"

Kau ada di sana. Kau ada di barisannya. Bersiap untuk berperang. Melawanku.

"Aku tak mengerti, apa yang kalian harapkan darinya?"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, Gal, kumohon, ikut kami,"  
Newt berujar dengan hembusan lirih. Matanya menghitam legam. Aku meronta. Meronta dalam diam.

"—Newt, _please_, _tetap_ di sini," Aku melirih. Harapanku pupus. Semangatku mati. Jiwaku pergi.

Selalu ia, selalu dirinya yang memutar asaku.

—jangan pergi Newt, kumohon. Aku kebingungan, tetaplah di sini.

Sekali waktu aku teringat saat kau berucap,_ "Kita keluarga, kita mati bersama,"_

kenapa sekarang kau mengkhianatiku Newt. _Hei, kembalilah!_

.

* * *

**z**

* * *

.

"Apa kau menganggapku saudara?"

"Aku bahkan tak tahu dari kita berdua lebih tua siapa—"

"Mungkin kau Newt, kau lebih dewasa. Apa mungkin sebelum Glades ini kita sudah saling kenal?" Ia tertawa lepas. Aku tersenyum hampa.

"Entahlah. Lagipula, aku bahkan tak tahu mengganggap saudara itu seperti apa—" kalimatnya putus sejenak. "—kalau mengorbankan diri demi orang tersebut disebut saudara, mungkin kau benar,"

Newt, mengapa **_selalu_ **dirimu? Mengapa _**selalu** _kau?

Sekarang kau pergi bersama asaku yang terbang membayangimu. Melepas harapan bahwa esok kan lebih baik. Melepas bahwa aku tak mampu membawamu pulang.

Gally dan Newt keduanya sudah kenal sejak lama. sebelum Thomas datang bersama nyalinya. Sebelum Minho datang bersama kawanannya. Sebelum Glader lain saling mengenal. Mereka sudah **bersama**. Bersama dalam kebersamaan yang semu.

"Newt—"

"—uhm?"

(_Zing_—)

.

* * *

**0**

* * *

.

(_Sebelum tombak itu menghujam tepat jantungku. Sebelum aku sempat berujar sepatah kata. Sebelum aku meneteskan air mata terakhir. Sebelum kau menatapku dengan pedih. Sebelum itu semua, sesaat itu aku mengingatmu. Kau sudah bebas Newt. Kita berhasil!_)

Newt, kalau kau sudah menemukanku, mungkin aku sudah mati. Atau lebih dari itu, hancur. Tapi ketahuilah, aku mengingatmu.

.

.

Kekasihmu di masa lalu. Gally.

Live in Peace, Newt.

.

.

.

(_Newt, kau sudah mengingatku? Kabarmu baik bukan?_)

* * *

**the end**

* * *

note3: aaaa padahal niatnya ga mau nulis fanfic gini. etapi idenya datang gitu aja. gatau ya, pas nonton filmnya, itu kok Gally berasa tsundere terus Newtnya yandere dingin-dingin gitu jadi kalo disatuin berasa manis ._. #dibuang

note4: emm itu saya ngarang, jadi ga sama dengan aslinya. pengennya sih gitu. pengennya sebelum Glade mereka ternyata pacaran, gitu ._.

note5: huhuhu maaf merusak fandom ini dengan fanfic abal beginian. mohon reviewnya ya ^^

.

.

.

Salam,

Bell


End file.
